khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants of Oblivion
The Descendants of Oblivion is a RPG Inferno squadron under the current leadership of Bureku. Rules #Follow all forum, and RPG rules. #No Haxxed Stats. #Don't disrespect any staff member on KHI. #You must wear the squad tag at all times. ø #Keep all squad related things in the squad thread. #Non-squad related things in the social thread. #Do not disrespect any Squadron. #Do not disrespect each other. #Your actions represent the squad. So don't do anything stupid, or make your self look stupid. #Do not have a name over 20 characters long (Including Squad Tag) #HAVE FUN!!! Requirements #You must be lvl 10 or higher and past Olympus Coliseum #You must have the Kingdom Key and one of the other three keyblades. #You have to have cure and one other elemental spell mastered. #You must give me 250 munny which will go to the squad funds. #This clan is an INVITE ONLY clan. But if you want to join and you meet the requirements then PM Zexion0000. Then you will have to be voted in by 3 out of the 4 members (Me included in the three) to be accepted. So don't post in this thread if you want to join, because that will make me very pissed off and slim your chances of joining. Current Active Members Missions The missions are what you do to gain Reputation (See below). The missions are ranked from C to S. S being the hardest, C the easiest. Report here after you complete a mission, so the Mission Manager or another recommended person can arrange a meeting place for the earnings. S-Rank (1000-2000 Rep) *'Absorb The Darkness': Obtain 100 Dark Essence and give them to Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 2000 Rep.) *'Adventure for Essence': Obtain 50 Dark, 50 Power, and 50 Mystic essence and give them to Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 1750 Rep.) *'5 Dull Crystals': Obtain 5 Dull Crystals and give them to the Mission Manager or Banker. (Worth: 1500 Rep.) *'50 Dark Essence': Obtain 50 Dark Essence and give them to the Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 1250 Rep.) *'3 Dull Crystals': Obtain 3 Dull Crystals and give them to Mission Manager or Banker. (Worth: 1000 Rep.) A-Rank (750-900 Rep) *'Quest for Essence': Obtain 50 Power, 50 Mystic, and 50 Light essence and gice them to Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 900 Rep.) *'Essence Hunting': Obtain 50 Power, and 50 Mystic and give them to Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 850 Rep.) *'2 Dull Crystal': Obtain 2 Dull Crystal and give them to Shop Keeper or Banker. (Worth: 800 Rep.) *'Essence Farming': Obtain 50 Light, 25 Power, and 25 Mystic and give them to Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 750 Rep.) B-Rank (550-700 Rep) *'1 Dull Crystal': Obtain 1 Dull crystal and give it to the Mission Manager or Banker. (Worth: 700 Rep.) *'Chore for Essence': Obtain 25 Power, 25 Mystic, and 25 light and give them to the Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 650 Rep.) *'1 Dull Gem': Obtain 1 Dull Gem and give it to the Mission Manager or Banker. (Worth: 600 Rep.) *'4 Dull Stone': Obtain 4 Dull Stone and give them to the Mission Manager or Banker. (Worth: 550 Rep.) C-Rank (100-500 Rep) *'Walking with Darkness': Obtain 15 Dark Essence and give them to the Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 500 Rep.) *'Essence Searcher': Obtain 10 Power, 10 Mystic, and 10 Light Essence and give them to the Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 400 Rep.) *'3 Dull Stone': Obtain 3 Dull Stone and give them to the Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 300 Rep.) *'2 Dull Stone': Obtain 2 Dull Stone and give them to the Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 200 Rep.) *'1 Dull Stone': Obtain 1 Dull Stone and give it to the Mission Manager or Shop Keeper. (Worth: 100 Rep.) Notice!: The missions will change as the RPG progresses through. Reputation Reputation is what you gain from doing missions. The more Rep you get the more things you get in the squad. Additonal Squad Information *'Date Established': July 1, 2009 *'Squad Funds': 3,187 munny *'Current Guild Primer Position': Not ranked *'Repute': 0 *'Guild Primer Points': 0 *'Turf': Agrabah Category:Active Squads